


lifeboat

by heejinnien



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heejinnien/pseuds/heejinnien
Summary: like a lifeboat, he keeps you afloat in the raging sea.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader
Kudos: 1





	lifeboat

Not for the first time, you wonder how lucky you are for Jeong Yunho to be your boyfriend.

He’s seemingly perfect, kind and considerate in nature. He helps out around your shared apartment, doing the brunt of the cooking but mostly just helping out however he can. Most importantly, he has slowly helped you overcome your self-image problems. Like a lifeboat, he keeps you afloat in the raging sea of your emotions, a fact that you are eternally grateful for.

You met him your sophomore year of college at the local university college shop. It was finals week, and you were by the far the only people in the shop. Students of all different purposes crowd into the homely store, meeting for study groups, working on last minute papers, and looking for a last minute caffeine boost. You found yourself in the second category, with a half written paper on psychoanalysis due for your Psychology 101 course the following morning.

It was no surprise to you at all that almost every seat within the premises was taken. You considered leaving to try your luck at the library, but you had already taken the twenty minute walk from your dormitory to the shop and you were not looking to walk anymore.

Scanning the assortment of booths and tables, you finally spotted an open seat. Before you could stop yourself from sitting with a stranger, you were already pushing your way through the throng to the vacant seat. Unsurprisingly, the seat adjacent was full.

“Um, excuse me,” you had let out a small wave, alerting the person in the adjacent seat as to your presence. It was a he, you distinctly noted, with brown hair that looked so soft you wanted to run your hand through it —

Stop being a creep, you mentally scolded yourself.

“Hi,” the boy smiled, and almost immediately your pulse increased. He flashed you a smile, and it was as if your brain short circuited. The boy continued, oblivious to your internal breakdown, and gestured to the seat you had rested one hand on. “Would you like to sit there?”

“I would love to, I mean, yes,” you flushed at the jumble of words that seemed to pour out of you before you could really process what you were saying. The boy chuckled, seeming to find your mishap cute, and your cheeks burned. Your mouth snapped once again, but you forced it shut before you could spew something even more embarrassing. You merely sat, grateful for the seating even if the boy next to you did think you were a bit crazy.

“Wow, this coffee shop is so busy.”

It took you a moment to realize that the boy was talking once more, and another to realize that he was talking to you. You stared at him dumbly for a moment, before forcing yourself to respond.

“I know, right,” you let out a nervous laugh. “It’s like a zoo, honestly.”

The boy snorted at the thought. “I’m picturing my roommate as a chimpanzee now, thanks for that. He’s over there with his girlfriend.”

He pointed towards a couple sitting by the cafe’s window. They were both staring at their computers, intensely typing, and you recognized the girl as a classmate of yours.

“I’m not sure your roommate would appreciate the thought of him as a chimpanzee.”

“Well, it’s the thought that counts, right?” The boy flashed you another smile, and you swore your heart almost stopped beating. “I’m Yunho, by the way.”

“Y/N, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too,” the boy, who you then knew was named Yunho, gave you a mischievous smile. “I’m sure we’ll be great friends.”

And you two had been, sticking together through the rest of your degree. To nobody’s surprise, you began dating your senior year, even moving in with each other after graduation. Yunho had picked up a job at the local law firm shortly after, and you had begun an internship with a business startup. Everything was seemingly perfect.

It’s nights like these, when you lie awake reminiscing over your past and feeling uncertain of the future that you are especially grateful Yunho is your boyfriend.

You stare at the ceiling of your bedroom, unable to fall asleep with a torrent of thoughts pushing against your mind. You roll onto your side and stare at the glowing red lights of your alarm clock, willing time to pass faster.

“Hey, why are you still up?”

You feel your boyfriend shift behind you, and moments later you feel his arms wrap your waist, chin settling against your shoulder. His presence is warm, making you feel safe, and you sink into it.

“I was just thinking,” you pause, hesitating, unsure of whether or not to continue and give voice to your thoughts.

It isn’t as though you and Yunho haven’t shared your deep thoughts with each other before. On the contrary, you love talking to him, about anything and everything. It’s just that tonight, you feel like giving voice to your fears will make them all the more real, a thought that causes you to furrow deeper into Yunho’s warmth.

Yunho hums, and you know he is curious but won’t pry any further. That’s another thing you love about him, the fact that he won’t push you to share anything that you aren’t comfortable with. Taking a deep breath, you shove aside your fears, admitting what’s on your mind.

“I was just thinking about how we met,” you confess, idly tracing Yunho’s arm against your waist. “You’re such an amazing person, and I feel like I don’t deserve you.”

“Hey, don’t say that.” Yunho untangles himself from you, gently tugging on your arm so that you roll over and face him. “If anything, I don’t deserve you. You’re such an amazing person, I hope you see that about yourself.”

You don’t respond, instead tracing Yunho’s face with your eyes. It’s dark, the hour being well into the night, but pale moonlight streaming through your bedroom window allows you faint vision. The moonlight makes Yunho appear almost ethereal, framing his face in a pale, silver glow. He is beautiful, and the sight makes your heart swell.

"I love you,” you whisper.

“I love you, too.”

As his lips meet yours, everything feels perfect, and you know that together, you can weather any storm that the sea throws your way.


End file.
